Feelings
by JoseGC
Summary: Finn ha empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por Kurt, pero no está del todo de acuerdo que sean sentimientos correctos. One-Shot. Furt.


Muchas gracias a: lucas1177, moon-9215, GabrielaGlee y Melisa360. Que fueron las personas que dejaron reviews en mi fic anterior: "Alcohol y pasión". Especiales gracias a lucas1177 que me apoyo con el hecho de subir este fic. Les informo que haré unas preguntas al final de cada fic que publique, ya saben para llevarnos mejor en la relación Lector-escritor y tambien para saber si son muy cariñosos y me dejan su opinión del fic. Ahora sin más nuestra historia.

* * *

Esto está mal, mi vida está mal, yo estoy mal. Es incorrecto. Este sentimiento es incorrecto y eso lo tengo muy claro, pero no puedo evitarlo. He intentado todo para olvidarme de esto, para sacarlo de mi cabeza y dejar de verlo más allá de una amistad, pero ¡maldita sea! Es imposible. Me he alejado de él y no funcionó, he hecho todo lo posible por no mirarlo, pero no funcionó y lo he evitado, pero eso tampoco funcionó. ¿Qué mas hacer? ¿Dejar de hablarle? No, eso no funciona ya que siempre me encara y me pregunta que sucede. No tengo una escapatoria. ¡Mierda! Estoy atrapado en un laberinto al que se le han sellado las salidas. Es imposible escapar.

Las enredaderas me han atado los pies y al caer me he clavado en espinos, soy incapaz de moverme, no puedo levantarme y huir porque simplemente volvería a caer, volvería a caer con una sola de sus miradas. Además hay algo más, hay algo más que lucha contra cielo y tierra para que yo no pueda escapar: Mi corazón. Si, sonará cursi pero es así. Mi maldito corazón no me deja olvidarlo, mi maldito corazón siempre se enamora cada vez más y más de él, mi maldito corazón no puede evitar acelerarse cuando él está cerca de mí, mi maldito corazón siempre me lo recuerda, y mi maldito corazón aun piensa que tiene una oportunidad con él. Una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi corazón al pensar en eso. ¡Mierda! Estoy muy mal.

Este sentimiento que me come desde el interior se está volviendo más grande y él no ayuda mucho, ni él, ni sus sonrisas, ni sus hermosos ojos verde-grisáceos, ni su extrema amabilidad, ni su malditamente grande ternura, ni su incapacidad de odiar a alguien sin importar lo que le haya hecho, ni su manera de ser sexy, ni su extrema hermosura, ni nada de él me ayuda. Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-Kurt… –susurro para mí mismo.

Este sentimiento se está descontrolando, se me está haciendo muy difícil disimular mis sentimientos por él. Este sentimiento se está saliendo de mis manos. Algunas personas ya están sospechando, pero la verdad no me importa, solo me importa él. ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que yo acabe de pensar eso. Esto está mal, pero se siente tan malditamente bien. No, no puede sentirse bien, no debe sentirse bien. Él es mi hermanastro y yo no puedo sentir nada por él, no puedo, no debo. Pero maldita sea, me cuesta tanto. No sé que me sucede, no sé porqué lo veo como algo mas, no sé desde cuando empecé a sentir algo por Kurt, no sé nada. Solo sé que siento algo por él y eso es todo.

Siento tantas cosas, él me produce tantas sensaciones y hace que me lleguen pensamientos que ni yo logro entender.

Siento dolor al saber que nunca podremos estar juntos. Siento nostalgia cuando recuerdo los tiempos en los que él estaba enamorado de mi, esos eran buenos tiempos que no supe apreciar. Siento ganas de llorar al saber que él ya no siente nada más que cariño de hermanos. Siento ira conmigo mismo al saber lo mal que lo trataba, al no darme cuenta de que él es el perfecto para mí y al saber que he perdido una oportunidad que nunca se repetirá.

He pensado que quizás no es muy tarde, que Kurt aun siente algo por mí, solo que está distraído como para darse cuenta o se mantiene distraído para evitar pensarlo. He pensado que podría llevármelo lejos y tenerlo solo para mí, él es muy liviano y no golpea muy fuerte que se diga, por lo que cuando se resista ni siquiera me daré cuenta. He pensado en qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sentido ese interés que él cuando él estaba loco por mí. He pensado en escribirle una carta de amor y luego huir de la casa, porque quizás Burt la encuentre y me mate. He pensado en pedirle consejos a alguien, pero luego recuerdo que no puedo contarle a nadie lo que siento por Kurt. He pensado que quizás este sentimiento sea solo una etapa de mi vida, luego simplemente dejaré de verlo como algo más y recordaré esto como una historia para reírse antes de morir. He pensado en asesinar a ese tal Blaine del que Kurt habla tanto y así tener el camino libre para Kurt. Pero todos mis pensamientos se quedan como lo que son, pensamientos.

Me he imaginado la vida perfecta, la vida junto a Kurt. He imaginado nuestro propio mundo donde solo existimos él y yo. He imaginado cómo se sentirá besar sus suaves labios. He imaginado lo bien que se debe sentir acariciar cada centímetro de su piel de porcelana. He imaginado lo lindo que sería un día en la playa junto a él, solo él y yo, sin nadie más que nos moleste. He imaginado cómo sería nuestro futuro, juntos. He imaginado como reaccionaria si él volviera a decirme que me ama. He imaginado cómo sería hacer el amor con él y ¡ah! Es tan perfecto imaginarme eso: caricias, besos, palabras lindas, pasión y sobretodo amor.

No puedo superarlo. Intento, pero no puedo. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando él me habla. No puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz cuando sonríe. No puedo evitar enojarme tanto cuando habla de Blaine. No puedo evitar desear que se detuviera el tiempo en esos momentos que tenemos una charla sobre nuestro día en mi habitación o en la suya. No puedo evitar quedar hipnotizado viendo sus hermosos ojos. No puedo evitar distraerme fácilmente cuando habla y llevar mi vista a sus delgados y rosados labios. No puedo evitar maldecir el momento en el que Burt o mamá llegan a casa y arruinan el momento de nuestra charla diaria. No puedo evitar acariciarlo suavemente cuando está distraído. No puedo evitar tomar su delicada mano de pianista cuando vemos una película juntos y está muy interesado como para prestarme atención. No puedo evitar abrazarlo cada vez que se me da la oportunidad. No puedo evitar verle el trasero y sus largas piernas, mientras limpia la casa utilizando unos jeans extremadamente ajustados. No puedo evitar despertarme sudado, jadeando con una erección que solo desaparece con una paja, cuando tengo un sueño húmedo con él. No puedo evitar sentir algo por Kurt.

Muchas veces me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? O ¿Por qué tengo que sentir algo por él? Hubiera deseado mil veces haber sentido esto antes y haberle pedido que fuera mi novio y así no estaríamos en la situación de ser hermanastros o simplemente no sentir nada por él y así seguir con mi vida normal.

Ahora me cuesta concentrarme –más que antes–. Mis notas han empeorado –Y de por sí ya eran malas–. Todos han notado que estoy diferente, pero nunca les doy una explicación fija de mi comportamiento. Kurt me está volviendo loco. Este sentimiento hacia él me está volviendo loco.

Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al único que puedo ir cuando no puedo dormir. La puerta de la habitación de Kurt está entreabierta, así que sigilosamente la abro y camino a oscuras por la habitación, hasta que mis rodillas tocas mi cama. La habitación está en penumbras, gracias a la luz de la luna que entra por los espacios de las persianas. Visualizo a Kurt, se ve tan angelical y tierno mientras duerme. Me inclino hacia él y lo meneo un poco del hombro.

-Kurt… –lo llamo en voz baja. Se remueve somnoliento–. Kurt… –lo llamo nuevamente y con mucha delicadeza y suavidad lo zarandeo.

-¿Eh? ¿Finn? –pregunto aun con la bruma del sueño.

-Si… oye ¿me dejas dormir aquí? –pregunto suavemente.

-¿No puedes dormir? –pregunta con su rostro aun oculto en su almohada.

-No… ¿me dejas? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Si –se hace a un lado y me deja el suficiente espacio para que entre. Me acuesto junto a él y me cubro con el edredón. Mi corazón ya se ha descontrolado y mi respiración es errática, milagrosamente Kurt no se da cuenta de esto.

-Kurt… –lo llamo en un susurro.

-¿Si? –pregunta somnoliento.

-Yo… Te quiero… –susurro perdiendo todo el aire de mis pulmones y logrando que mi corazón se detenga por un momento.

-Yo también te quiero Finn –dice con aires de sueño. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y él instintivamente se acurruca contra mi pecho. Apoyo mi barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y puedo percibir el grandioso aroma de su sedoso cabello. Llevo mi mano izquierda a su cabello y lo acaricio con delicadeza. Me siento tan bien en este preciso momento, quiero que el tiempo se detenga y no vuelva a correr jamás.

-En serio, te quiero mucho Kurt… –susurro cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento. No recibo respuesta por lo que supongo y se quedo dormido. Aparto un poco mi cabeza de él y lo observo dormir tranquilamente. Me acerco a él y le deposito un beso en la frente para luego devolver mi mentón a la copa de su cabeza–. Te amo Kurt… –susurro para mí mismo y ahora estoy completamente seguro de que mis sentimientos por él no son una etapa, que son algo definitivo. Yo Finn Hudson estoy enamorado de mi hermanastro y amigo Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Pregunta! (respondan en los rw, si quieren)

¿Que piensas del Puckurt?

Mi respuesta: Que casi siempre es algo mucho mas sexual, pero por alguna razón se vuelve muy tierno y romantico.


End file.
